


High For This

by littlelovelylouis



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Crazy Harry, Drug Use, Fingering, Frenemies, M/M, Marijuana, Pretending to be straight, Rimming, Sassy Louis, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Smoking, handjobs, idk sex pretty much, idk what to tag I'm new to this, skateboard, skater 1d, skater au, super gay, the weeknd as a soundtrack, they fuck listening to the weeknd, they're all kinda there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelovelylouis/pseuds/littlelovelylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry had always been rivals in the park, always going head-on in skate competitions, playing plain dirty.</p><p>Or; Louis and Harry are two skaters who pretend to hate each other but get together and smoke all the time and the sexual tension just builds up and they end up fucking while listening to The Weeknd. (Oh and Zayn and Louis are besties and Liam and Niall are kinda there too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	High For This

Louis kicked his rivals skateboard against the wall, causing it to create an eery scraping noise as it did so. An angry Harry soon approached with his hands tucked into fists at his sides, "wanna try that again, Tomlinson?" Louis snorted at the curly haired boy, spitting just a foot in front of him, just to taunt him some more. "You're just mad because you've lost,  _again_ ," Harry growled, stepping closer to the smaller boy with red cheeks. 

"I didn't fucking lose shit!" Louis snapped, taking a step forward and readying his swinging arm behind him.

"Just admit it, Shorty," Harry smirked, leaning forwards and brushing against Louis' side to bend down and pick up his board that laid against the the brick wall. He felt Louis tense up as he did so and patted the shorter boys' back then started to walk away. 

Louis seemed to have fallen into a trance of pure rage and shock, he curled his fingers in and dug his finger nails into his palms, grinding his teeth together. "That's right, walk away, Styles,  _fucking pussy_..." He mumbled the last part under his breath and then muttered a few other profanities just for the sake of being so  _enraged_. 

This was always the way it was with the two, cursing at each other even though it was mainly Louis who swore, it was quite odd, Harry almost never muttered a single profanity. Harry never usually got mad at Louis and found Louis' little fits amusing. Though Louis was truly just a ball of pent up rage that would run his mouth a million miles and never actually fight someone with physical contact. Harry knew this, everyone knew this, though at some competitions there would be the odd competitor who didn't know of Louis' large mouth and would throw a punch that would land Louis on his ass. Of course Zayn was always there to sort out any of these misunderstandings with a one-worded threat. Zayn didn't talk much, he was just there for a good time and some good weed. How he and Louis ended up best friends, no one knew. 

"That fucker, Styles, he's asking for it, I swear to God, someone ought to put him in his place, tell 'em, Zayn, you tell 'em," Louis babbled on to Zayn who was onto what seemed to be his third cigarette since they'd entered the park. 

Zayn just gazed over at Louis and nodded his head while Louis continued to rant about how infuriating Harry Styles really was. Louis leaned forwards with his head in his hands and watched over the rest of the skaters, riding rails and doing tricks, amateurs. He watched Niall Horan fall onto his ass about ten times and then laugh about it every single time, Niall never got hurt, Louis was sure of it. He could fall however much he wanted to and never feel a thing. 

Liam watched over Niall warily from the fence, his face contorting in agony as Niall continued to attempt and ride a rail down the stairs, always falling off and rolling down the stairs. Niall would shake his head, brush off his pants and try again. Louis didn't know whether or not to admire his perseverance or to be worried about the well-being of his friend. 

Zayn threw what was rest of his cig onto the pavement and crushed it with his foot. Louis peered at him through the sun which was starting to set, "where ya goin'?" 

Zayn shrugged on his leather jacket and mumbled something about getting weed, then took off. Louis watched him put his board into the back of his backpack and hop onto his motorcycle, revving up then leaving. Louis' shoulders dropped and continued to watch everyone skate and somewhat fail at tricks of all sorts. He felt someone brush his shoulder and sit down next to him on the steps, Louis jumped and looked over only to be faced with Harry Styles himself. "Oi, prick, sod off," he grumbled, hunching forwards and wiping his sweaty palms on his knees.

Harry gave him that stupid dimpled grin and laughed, "that's no way to greet a friend,  _mate_."

Louis gave him a side-eyed glare and then turned his head to face the boy. "What'd'you want?"

"Was thinkin' we could sesh tonight, the rest of the boys are comin' too, including Zayn, your mate," Harry offered, licking his bottom lip and staring at Louis.

The smaller boy felt like an ant under a microscope under his gaze, he scratched the back of his neck, "eh, I dunno, sure, whatever."

Harry smirked at him and pulled out his headphones and phone. He started playing music, or so Louis guessed as he could hear the humming faintly from where he sat. Louis kind of just stared at him for a while, not really knowing what to do while Harry stared off into nothing. Louis waited patiently for something to happen for a good five minutes before he was ripping out Harry's earbuds and demanding that they sesh as soon as possible. 

Harry silently got up while Louis packed up his board in his bag and suggested they all go back to his seeing as his parents were on vacation. Harry called Niall and Liam over to talk. "Oi, mates, what're we saying?" Niall bounced around enthusiastically, dirt was stuck onto his pants and sweater as if he'd rolled in it or something. 

Harry also gave Niall a second glance, "we're gonna go smoke now, ya wanna come or?"

Niall started to open his mouth but Liam elbowed him in the ribs, "nah, Niall's s'posed to cut back, makes 'im all jittery and anxious, you know that, don't ya, Ni?"

Niall bowed his head, giving Liam a look of pure distaste, "I can make me own decisions, you fuck," he mumbled tiredly. 

"We're gonna dip, see ya tomorrow," Liam grabbed Niall's arm and yanked him in the other direction while Louis stood awkwardly with someone whom he was supposed to hate.

"Well Zayn-" Harry started only to get cut off by Louis.

"-Is picking up his own shit, but I don't care, I need a good smoke, 'm feelin' shit lately," Louis said, his eyelids sitting tiredly and covering half of his eyes. 

Harry stared at the shorter boy then nodded, "so yours then?"

Louis nodded again and motioned for the younger boy to follow, "don't have a car, but me house is only five minutes away."

"I know."

"Oh you do, do ya, fuckin' stalker," Louis laughed, shaking his head, amused. 

Harry rolled his eyes and carried his board under his arm, "you scraped my board a bit, you know, don't you?" 

Louis shrugged, "you were being a proper dick."

" _No_ ," Harry argued, " _you_ were being a sore loser."

Louis shook his head in protest, "don't know what you're even talking about, you're the one who always makes those stupid fucking comments,  _good luck, Tomlinson_ , shut the fuck up for once won't ya?"

Harry just sighed and decided to stop talking or egging Louis on for once which just made Louis more and more agitated as he was so used to Harry picking small banter with him, it was weird for him to just give up. So Louis started legging a tad behind Harry and Harry was more consumed in his surroundings to notice. The shorter boy paced himself perfectly behind Harry and kicked out his foot just at the right time, making Harry trip over his own feet and stumble a bit, cursing softly to himself. "What was that for?" Harry stopped to tower over Louis, making Louis squirm a bit. 

"'M just playin' around, Jesus," Louis said cheekily with a wide grin painted onto his face. 

"Well sod off won't you?" Harry squinted his eyes at the boy in front of him then playfully punched his shoulder, continuing on their path. 

When they got to Louis' house the first thing Harry noticed was the perfectly painted white picket fence and blue shingles on the roof. The house completely ruined Louis' attempt at a 'bad-boy' image. "'S me house," Louis said quietly, opening the hatch on the fence and walking up the pathway to the door. Harry followed behind like a proper guest and wasn't surprised when Louis didn't hold the door open for him. They both toed off their shoes by the door and Harry looked around the house. Everything followed the clean white and modern color scheme with bursts of accent colors placed randomly around. The couch was a bright red and all the kitchen appliances were vibrant colors as if everything had been taken out of an Ikea magazine.

"Nice place you've got, hm, princess?" Harry said.

"Don't call me that, you fuck," Louis spat venomously then opened the door to his own room which was completely different to the rest of the house. Stickers were randomly placed on the back of the door, all different skate logos and his laptop was sat on his desk which was also covered in CD's. There were posters for some bands like The Killers and The Rolling Stones but other than that it resembled any other eighteen year old boy's room.

"You bring your own, Styles?" Louis asked, searching through the bottom drawer of his dresser for something, probably weed.

Harry nodded, unzipping his backpack and taking out his small tin that was probably good for about three blunts. "I don't have a bong with me, didn't wanna put it in my bag, do you have any skins?"

Louis shook his head, "I've got some, yeah," he pulled out some skins and two small baggy's of weed. 

Harry smirked at him then pulled out his phone, "do you have a speaker or something?"

Louis rose his eyebrow but nodded, pointing to the stereo beside his desk, Harry walked over then plugged in his phone, lowering the volume on the stereo and scrolling through for a song, he settled on his playlist of his favourite The Weeknd songs and let it on shuffle. "Who's this?" Louis asked, grabbing a lighter from under his bed.

"The Weeknd, God, you've never heard of him?" Harry asked, eyes wide.

"Um, no, not really, I listen to _good_ music," Louis said, distracted with the task of deciding where to set everything, he settled on the floor and then looked at Harry until he got the message to join him. They sat next to each other while Louis sorted out the weed into the skins and started rolling each of the blunts up and twisting the ends. Harry made his own and it took them less than five minutes which was pretty impressive considering Harry'd always been shit at rolling blunts. Louis snickered at his fumbling hands as he twisted the ends of the last one, they had six in total. 

Harry snorted at him, "has no one ever put you in your place before, you've got quite the mouth on you," Harry mumbled, shaking his head.

Louis glared at him, "you can fuck off any time, mate."

The Weeknd's  _High For This_ played softly in the background and Louis thought it was so ironic. "So... Um..." Harry played with the pads of his fingers awkwardly.

"Oh for fucks sake," Louis grabbed one of the blunts and held the lighter to the end, inhaling then exhaling and Harry almost thought he looked beautiful like that. Louis' shoulders slouched and he looked visibly relaxed. Harry bit his tongue then waited for Louis to take another hit. Louis then glanced up at the boy sitting patiently beside him and passed it over. Harry took it and sucked in all to fast, choking on the smoke and coughing, Louis snickered at him, snagging the blunt back, "pussy," he muttered.

" _Hey_ ," Harry protested then held out his hand for the blunt.

Louis tipped his head back and his eyes fluttered, he laughed to himself and bit at his lips, looking at Harry as Harry took another hit, this time smoother without another cough attack. 

They were about half way through the first blunt when Harry scooted closer to Louis, singing the lyrics to what was now  _Dirty Diana._ He breathed them hotly into Louis' ear and Louis felt shivers rush down his spine, he had the urge to lean into Harry's touch but Harry pulled away, grabbing the blunt from Louis' limp fingers . They smoked all up until the fourth one before they decided to take a break. Not really a break, it's just Louis was now leaning back against his bed and Harry had been staring at his tanned collarbones and was wondering what it'd look like if they were littered with bruises.

 _Wanderlust_ was playing in the background now and Harry found himself breathing far too heavily. "Lou," he whispered, his voice coming out in some sort of raspy mess. Everything was slow and steady  and Louis looked up, his eyes fairly glassed over and pupils dilated. Harry swallowed the forming lump in his throat and continued to lean forwards. Louis was now staring at him and Harry could hear his shallow breath and feel it against his face. 

Louis licked over his lips again then brought in his bottom lip to drag off the glistening of the spit he'd just added. Harry's face got closer and it seemed like overtime Louis blinked it was closer than before and he couldn't really think so he didn't. Harry let out his final breath and closed the gap between them. Their lips worked together messily and it shouldn't've felt as right as it did. Harry could feel his stomach churning with desire and every bone in his body was on fire. Harry let his hands explore and he pinned Louis' shoulders against the bed, running his fingers over the dip of each collarbone. 

Louis gasped as Harry's fingers continued to explore and Harry took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside and everything spun around and neither of them could think of a single thing that made sense. 

Louis raised his hips but not finding any friction, "Styles, you...  _Fucking, Styles_ ," Louis grumbled, knotting his hands in Harry's hair at the nape of his neck and tugging him forwards, he tried raising his hips again because his dick was pressed tightly up against his pants in the most uncomfortable way one could imagine.  Harry seemed to have gotten the message because his hands grazed over the lump in his pants, resting there for a bit then pulling back. 

Harry grabbed the fifth blunt and brought the lighter to the end, inhaling, exhaling. He gazed over to Louis who's hair was sprawled messily over his forehead and lips red and bitten. Harry bit his own lips then took another hit, this time kissing Louis and exhaling into his mouth. Louis' tongue flicked up and ran over Harry's teeth, pulling away then blowing the smoke aside. His hand came up to cup the taller boys cheek and brought their lips together for another kiss, this time he'd bitten Harry's lip, ran his tongue over his then released it, watching it turn a gorgeous shade of cherry red. 

Inhale, exhale, they continued the cycle and finished off their fifth blunt. Louis' head was clouded with no sense of anything except lust. "Harry," he mumbled, scanning his eyes over Harry's lanky fit body. 

Harry crawled over and wrapped his large hands around Louis' thick thighs, Harry immediately had the urge to sink his teeth into them. He hauled Louis up onto the bed with his legs still spread and crawled in between them, leaning down and raising up a bit of the bottom of his white T-Shirt. He kissed at Louis' happy trail then continued to pull up his shirt. Louis' erection was pressed into his chest, making all of the blood in his body flow straight down into his cock.Louis lazily reached down and pulled up his shirt, trying to pull it over his head. It got stuck on his arms but his head was free. He strained his neck to look down at what Harry was doing. 

Harry kissed lightly and licked up his tummy, stopping at his two nipples then nipping at each of them, Louis whined above him writhing under Harry's hold. He let out little pleads as Harry's pinched the two now hardened buds between the pads of his fingers, just light enough to get some sounds out of the loud-mouthed boy. 

Then Harry was at his collarbones and stared hungrily at the flesh in front of him, he dipped his head down and began his process of marking the plain skin, beginning a masterpiece. He nipped all over and sucked lightly, deep purple marks showed up in a matter of seconds and Louis' skin was now slightly damp because of the sweat and spit. Louis was gasping and squirming and his hands were still caught in his T-Shirt. 

Harry reached up and removed the fabric from his arms and almost immediately Louis' hands were around his neck bringing his face closer to his own. They kissed again, this time Louis rutted his hips up against Harry's creating delicious friction. Louis let out a high moan and little " _uh, uh, uh'_ s" that went straight to Harry's cock. Louis was fisting at the material of Harry's shirt and Harry obligated by taking it off and chucking it on the floor.

"Why're... Your uh... Pants... Off..." Louis mumbled, gasping in between. Harry reached down and unbuttoned Louis' black skinnies and his erection sprung up a bit but still constricted in his tight boxers. Harry cupped it and squeezed and Louis let out a high squeal that made Harry's head snap up. Louis' head was tipped back in pure ecstasy. 

Harry removed his own jeans and then continued to pull down Louis' boxers. His length sprung free and hit his stomach with a small slap, Harry bent down and licked a long strip up the base of it and stopping to suck lightly on the head. Louis' hips bucked up unconsciously and Harry gladly took him deeper. " _Ha-Harry..."_ Louis was a whining mess beneath the boy. Harry pulled off and Louis raised his hips in protest. 

Harry took a moment to admire the beauty that was Louis Tomlinson's thighs. He moved down to plant light kisses on the insides to which Louis responded with wider spread legs. Harry now had a clear view of his pretty pink hole and continued his kisses down until he was kissing Louis' balls quite literally. Louis choked on a moan and tried to force his legs further apart. Harry glanced up to see the wrecked look on Louis' face. 

"Over," it was the first word Harry had muttered since he'd started with this whole thing. It took Louis a few seconds to process the command but obligated with no hesitation. 

He flipped over onto his stomach and gasped when his cock rubbed against the fabric of his bed. He felt Harry's hands wrap around his legs and pull them up so his ass was on full view and he was just leaning forwards into the pillows on his elbows. He waited and waited until he felt something wet around his hole and his back arched without consent. His jaw dropped low as the sensation returned, this time he could feel strong hands kneading into his ass. Harry's tongue worked wonders around his tight virgin hole, sucking and licking around every inch. 

Harry dipped his tongue inside and Louis let out a wet cry, something in between a moan and a sob. Harry's face was purely buried into his ass, his tongue plunging deeper inside of the boy, working it's way around. Louis' thighs were shaking and his face was pressed tightly into the pillows, tears of pleasure soaking his cheeks. His cock was curved painfully against his belly and trapped between him and the bed. Harry's tongue felt heavenly and the never ending torture went on. 

"One second," Harry's voice cracked and sounded almost as wrecked as Louis. 

Louis' hole felt cold and empty without the warm feeling of Harry's tongue caressing it. "Harry?" Louis moaned, and tried to turn his head around to find him. 

"Sh," Harry walked slowly and carefully, his head cloudy, he fumbled around for a bit in his backpack then pulled out a small packet of lube and a condom. 

"You okay?" Harry spoke slowly to Louis. 

Louis nodded eagerly and let his legs go, flopping his lower half on the bed, already tired. Harry made a motion with his hand in which Louis responded to by flipping over on his back giving Harry a full view of his reddened cock. The thick vein that ran on the underside of it was bulging out ridiculously and Harry's eyes fell heavy with desire. His stomach fluttered and he applied some lube to two of his fingers, coating them completely. Louis' legs were spread incredibly wide and Harry let his fingers wonder down. 

He pressed one slender and slick finger inside of the boy and his body went rigid, he pressed in all up to his knuckle and Louis shifted a bit to get comfortable. After a few seconds of readjustment Harry started pumping his finger in and out of the boy, Louis' back arched up and tipped his head back in pleasure. Harry added another finger and started to bend them inside of Louis, scissoring him slowly. Louis was gasping and panting and whining all at once, hips raised and cock completely untouched. 

"P-Please,  _Harry_ ," Louis moaned, pressing down onto Harry's fingers. Harry added another and worked all three fingers inside before deciding the boy was ready. 

"Are you-" Harry began.

Louis nodded anxiously, "just...  _fuck_ ,  _go..._ "

Harry bit his lip but rolled on the condom none the less, he took the remainder of the lube and coated his length with it, finally adding some relief to his throbbing cock. He lined himself up with Louis' tight hole, watching the muscle clench and unclench in need. He pressed his tip in and watched as Louis hissed through his teeth. "Do-"

" _Harry_ ," Louis snapped and Harry quickly apologized and nudged further inside, he gasps as Louis' heat enveloped him and his jaw sent slack, it was so hard to resist the urge to start pounding inside of the smaller boy repeatedly but kept his composure. He pushed all the way in and Louis squeezed his eyes shut and kept them like that for what seemed like hours. Then he muttered the final words that were music to Harry's ears,  _"go."_

Harry started off slow in an agonizing rhythm but Louis' breath was shallow and his whines started to pick up again. He demanded that Harry had to go faster and who was Harry to refuse. He moved in and out in a steady pace and Louis started gasping again, _"more_." So Harry gave him more, he started pounding in a ruthless pace and Harry let profanities tumble out of his mouth as he picked it up and went even faster. 

He went deeper and harder until his knew he'd hit Louis' sweet spot. Louis choked on his own breath and sobbed dryly. He cried out as Harry hit the spot repeatedly. Harry reached forwards as he felt his own release was coming, he grabbed onto Louis' cock and pumped in pace with his thrusts. Louis' mouth was stretched obscenely wide and his eyes were fluttering. Harry watched Louis' back arch up into his and his eyes roll back and his came all over their chests in three spurts, he cried out Harry's name in a wet sob and Harry followed soon after. He thrusted inside hard and deep until he spilled into the condom and panted heavily. 

They caught their breaths together and Harry started laughing manically.

"What?" Louis asked, dazed and eyes glassy.

"Sure got you in a loss for words for once, hm?"

"Oi, suck a dick," Louis grumbled, closing his eyes against the bed.

"Already did."

"Fuckin' smart ass..."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comment feedback :) xx
> 
> -littlelovelylouis


End file.
